


Dreams and Fantasies

by NeneStar672



Category: D.Gray-man, Naruto, RWBY, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Day dreaming in school, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Gen, Harems, Humiliation, Imagination, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Pervy mind, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, fantasies, sexy pictures, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneStar672/pseuds/NeneStar672
Summary: My recent dreams and fantasies that I've had and masturbated to. Most of them happen in my sleep and others happen while I zone out.Character X reader.





	1. Adam 1

I woke up in the middle of the night horny and frustrated. I felt wet in between my legs. I looked up a couple pictures . I looked up pictures of Adam Taurus. There was a picture of Adam with his abs showing looking sexy as hell.I took my vibrator and slipped it in me feeling agitated and horny. I put the settings at 7 feeling it roughly thrust and vibrate in me. I moaned and closed my eyes imagining Adam fucking me hard.

"Fuck" I moaned as Adam hit my g spot roughly.  
He grabbed my hair and pulled hard.  
"You want daddy to take care of you" he said in my dream.  
"Yes" I moaned out loud pushes the vibrator deeper in me.I cried out arching my back as he bit my neck going even faster. I moaned loudly as the vibrator hit my g spot. I accidentally swiped right on my phone and saw a picture of Adam in all his glory. He was naked with his hand in his hair .  
This send me over the edge as I came all over the vibrator. I fell to sleep exhausted from my orgasm.

 

XendX


	2. Mercury 1

Mercury turned me on my stomach as he kissed my neck. He pushed his fingers into me and roughly fingered me. He added 3 fingers and pulled them out watching them glisten.

"Look at how wet you are already. "He teased. 

"Mmm" I moaned arching my back, raising my ass in the air.  
Mercury took off his pants and grabbed my waist roughly thrusting into me.

I moaned loudly loving the feeling of being filled.  
He slapped my ass and I raised it up higher . I whined as he went even faster thrusting hard into me . He hit my g spot relentlessly . He came in me but he didn't stop. He turned me on my back and just pounded me. He went harder and harder lifting me on his lap and bouncing me. 

I rid him crashing myself down on his cock.

" Ah, baby, take it .Take this big dick.

I breathed hard nodding my head riding him faster taking him deep in me. I cried out as I came.  
He thrusted up one last time before coming in me again filling me up. I shudder feeling his hot cum shoot in me .

 

Then I woke up 

XendX


	3. Neji 1

My fantasy started with Neji kissing me against the floor. He pulled of my shorts and rolled me on top of him. I tried to put him in me but he refused  
"Not yet baby" he said . His deep voice vibrating in my ears.  
He lifted me up and sat me on his face. He held my waist to keep me still as he licked and sucked only clit I whined grinding against his face. Neji shoved his tongue in me darting it in and Out quickly. I hissed riding his tongue. Every time I felt myself comeing closer he slowed down teasing me. He smirked on my thigh and as I became impacient.  
I grabbed his long hair and his arm as I turned myself around. I Sat down on his cock. I moaned feeling him stretch me out. I rode him fiercely letting our high pitched moans. His deep voice turned me on even more . Every time he moaned I felt his voice radiating throught my body. I shuddered feeling him thrust up against my walls. I clenched around him as he held my waist violently pushing down on him. He roughly rubbed my clit as I continued to ride him feeling myself coming closer and closer to a climax. I moaned out loudly as I grabbed a fist full of his hair pulling it.  
"Fuck, I'm coming" he moaned  
I rode him even faster pushing him deeper into me, as I worked him. Neji came deep in me.I gasped as I let the relaxing feel of his cum shooting in me bring me to my climax. I came on him biting my lip hard almost feeling it bleed . I passed out in my fantasy and I woke up in reality as my teacher called me checking if I was ok.  
I felt wet in between my legs. I reached down checking and I realized......

I came on myself

 

XendX


	4. Mercury 2

I slapped Mercury waking him up.

He looked around "what the hell" he said . I went behind him and tightened the handcuffs around his wrists. I was in the school bathroom in the stall. He looked up at me and grinned

"What's this all about?" He said I didn't answer and proceeded to in unzip his zipper 

" Is this about me talking to that other girl. I promise you I have noth-" he moaned as a rubbed his head roughly licking the slit.

" I was just flirting- he hissed- I dont get mad when that Bull is fucking your brains out" he moaned loudly as I slipped him in my mouth. I bobbed my head quickly.

"Slow down" he groaned. I only quickened my pace.

I lifted my head up and grabbed the middle digging my nails in it. Mercury thrusted up in my hand.

"Mine" I said showing ownership over him.  
"All yours baby" he agreed as he bit his lip.

I went back down licking the base to his head squeezing tightly. I deepthroated him hollowing my cheeks.  
"Fuck, Ah yes baby, Suck me like that."  
I continued blowing him as he came in my mouth.  
"Swallow it all, don't waste a drop",He said. And I swallowed all his cum as he looked down at me through lidded eyes.

Suddenly I came back in reality as I remembered what I was doing.  
I was doing my homework until I zoned out.

 

............random.......why do I have such a nasty mind

 

XendX


	5. Neji 2

Idk why...but Neji was a female and in this one.

I pushed her on my bed in my room. I turned her on her stomach and ripped off her leggings. Neji moaned as I ate her out from the back squeezing her ass. She arched her back and spread her legs exposing herself to me. I shoved my fingered in her and fingered her roughly. I pulled them out fast and shoved them in hard. Her breath hitched and she turns around and takes off my shorts. She rips my shirt in half and sucks on my nipple while fingering me at a fast pace.  
I almost lost my rhythm as a moaned feeling her hit my g spot. Her lavander eyes opened as she kissed me . I grabbed my dildo and without warning shoved it in her.  
She lost grip on her as she threw her head back. Neji let out a loud moan as I made the dildo vibrate hard.

"Fuck" she said I lifted her leg up getting a better angle at her g spot. She arched her back

"Fuck me" she begged and I , without question put the vibration settings at 10 and thrusted it right into her g spot.  
Neji screamed as she came on the sheets and I pulled the dildo out . She breathed hard as she laid down exhausted. But then something strange happened.

Adam came in and pulled Neji off the bed. He bent her over the dressed and relentlessly fucked her.  
I put the dildo in me as a watched Adam Fuck her brains out.  
"Dirty bitch" Adam said as Neji came again with a high moan. It looked as if she couldn't hold herself up as Adam came in her. She fell to the ground and Adam winked at me. He then slapped my face ?

Once again I woke up , to my friend slapping me telling me to pay attention in class. I groaned as I kept remembering the dream hoping it was real


	6. Adam 2

I need help.....

 

Adam was sitting in the teacher desk. The class room was empty . I walked up to him feeling myself get wetter and wetter with each step. He stood up and grabbed me by my hair. He bent me over the desk and pulled my dress up. He thrusted into me and held the back of my neck keeping my head down. I moaned and pushed back against him. For some reason he put papers on my back and started grading me. He looked down at Me as I came quickly. He shook his head and gave me a 85

"You could have held out longer then that."He teased.  
I clenched around him and whined as he came into be. I came again and he nodded his head raising my grade up to a 95.  
I collapsed on the floor and passed out. He looked at and shook his head again.  
" no sleeping in class" he said and slapped me with a ruler bringing my grade down to a 90.

 

I don't even know anymore


	7. Yang 1

Why do I torture myself....

 

I looked up at Yang as she pulled my arm and threw me in my car. She closed the door and went around going in the back seat with me. She kissed me and put her hands in my hair. I kissed back realizing I can't over power her. She takes off my pants and out of nowhere takes out a 10 inch dildo. She pushes it into me not caring if I'm in pain or not.  
I moaned loudly from the pleasure and pain. I grabbed her wavy hair and pulled it. She kissed my neck . Of course, when I let go of her hair a few strands came out. Her eyes turned red as she grabbed my neck and roughly shoved the dildo all the way into me.I felt it my back walls as she thrusted it in hard leaving me sore. I spread my legs wider as the car moved. She put on a strap and put the dildo in the holder. Yang moved her hips thrusting in almost tearing me apart. She had a hard grip on my neck as she thrusted in even harder hitting my g spot with inhumane force. She punched the glass to my car leaving me exposed to anyone watching. I came on the dildo. I started to have a Muscle spasm and hyperventilate from the pleasure. Her eyes went back to a soft purple and her hands covered her mouth.

" I'm so sorry!" She said  
I nodded my head and she took the driver seat and drove me home.

"Are you gonna be ok?" She asked carrying me into my house.

I just nodded with half lidded eyes, ready to drop asleep.

As soon as a slept in my dream I woke up in reality with my friends tapping me.

"Are you ok?" My friend said.  
" I nodded and smiled reassuringly. I continued to do my work, shuddering from my imaginary pleasure.

 

It's to realistic to be fake......

 

XendX


	8. Threesome 1

Why.......Why.......Why

 

I sat on the sink with my hands cuffed to the faucet. I was sitting on Adams lap I saw his erection in between my legs as he rubbed my thighs. Mercury was right in front of me kissing my neck. My ass felt very wet and slippery. I realised why and I started breathing irregularly. I felt my wettness drip down my leg as Adam rubbed his head on my ass. Mercury thrusted in my pussy while Adam took my ass. Their paces were different. Adam moved fast filling me to the brim then yanking himself out. Mercury was slightly slower more teasingly. 

I couldn't even think straight. I started having a muscle spasm. I bucked my hips up wanting to cum so badly.

Something was off......Mercury was avoiding my g spot. He smirked at me and thrusted so. Close to it.

Adam laughed and I bit my tongue as I bucked forward making him hit my g spot. I moaned out loudly as I started to shake. He kept hitting it over and over again as Adam kept the friction. I clenched my thighs as I came harder than ever. My eyes went wide as Adam came in me first. The feeling of his cum shooting in me brought me to my second orgasm. Mercury thrusted him me three more times before coming in my. I started shaking again from the pleasure. Adam kissed my neck as he pulled out.they un cuffed me and I just sat there. 

 

I suddenly came back as I heard the horn beep in my dad's car. I was shocked from the sudden loud noise. 

I sneakily put my hands in my pants and realised I came on myself........again


	9. Neji 3

I had a super sexy fantasy while I was in the shower. I just had to share it.

 

I was in the shower when Neji came up behind me and grabbed my breast. I relaxed to his his touch as he fondled them and pulled on my nipples. 

Neji rubbed his erection in between my thighs. He grinned devilishly as he teased me. I pushed my butt against him but he only kept grinding against me.

" I'm gonna ruin you", He groaned sexily. He was rubbing my body lovingly. I whined becoming impatient. His voice was making me hotter and hotter. I rubbed my legs together, squeezing around his dick.

"You want it bad don't you?" He taunted."You like it rough right baby?"  
I nodded . The warm water was already making me horny. Now this? I couldn't contain myself.

"You love me fucking your tight pussy? You like it when I cum deep in you?" I was dripping. Literally.

I sighed with relief as He pushed into me. His wet hair was on my shoulders as He thrusted in and out of me. I cried out as He rubbed my clit in his fingers. I pushed myself back at him forcing him deeper into me . Neji moaned against my ear making me shudder. He put his forearms on the wall and pounded me with the force of a truck

He grabbed my hair and went even faster . I screamed as He hit my g spot.  
.  
"You like when daddy fucks you good.  
I nodded and he slapped me and pulled my hair

" Answer me bitch." He commanded ,grinding hard against me  
"Yes daddy" I moaned out.  
"Your daddy's little slut?"  
"Yes!" I screamed.  
"You love daddies big dick".  
"Yeah" I gasped, my eyes half lidded as He thrusted into my g spot even harder . I came hard.

"Ooh Your a squirter I see." he teased as  
I came so hard, it went on the wall and some fell on the floor of my shower.

Neji came in me and I came again as his cum shot right on my g spot. He rubbed my hips and kissed my shoulder

"Daddy loves you" He said lovingly as he grinded his hips against me. I turned around and kissed him .

 

 

I have never been so pissed in my life. There was about to be a round 2, possibly 3 until my sister complained I was taking to long. 

 

XendX


	10. Mercury 3

Mercury......Mercury......Mercury

 

I went to sleep and had a dream that I will never forget..

Mercury pushed me against the wall in my basement.  
I was doing laundry and he had just came down .  
Mercury pushed my head down signalling that He wanted me on my knees. He unzipped his pants and his dick slapped me in the face. I opened my mouth,sticking out my tongue. He thrusted in my mouth. I worked my tongue on him, going over his veins and sucking tightly. I pulled him out and nibbled the head. 

"Ah, yes baby" He moaned . He thrusted in roughly making my head hit the wall. I rubbed my clit feeling my panties become drenched. I rubbed his dick on my tongue. I loved the sweet taste of his pre cum as it dripped out. 

Mercury was moaning loudly thrusting even harder. I stopped moving and just let him Fuck my mouth any way he wanted to .

My head made a small crack in the wall as he forced himself through my throat . He came in my mouth. I let him fill my mouth up with all his seed. I didn't swallow. Instead I stood up and kissed him passing it into his mouth. He tasted himself, moaning holding my waste.

 

Then I woke up to write this cause I didn't wanna forget \\(^.^)/

XendX


	11. Kurama 1

I had a dream last night.

Kurama(nine tails), was in his chakra form. My dumb ass was walking in the jungle .....at night.....alone. Kurama saw me and he pounced at me. He bit the back of my neck and kept a firm hold on it. He ripped of my clothes and held me close . For some odd reason I compiled and let him do what he wanted. I looked back as a saw him push into me. I thought Adam was huge. This one was humongous. 

He growled as he claimed me thrusting in even faster. I bit my lip watching It go in and out. I moaned loudly feeling his cock enlarge inside me.

He roared and grabbed my legs with his tails spreading my legs even more.

He hit my g spot harder then ever. I moaned from the pleasure and pain. He roughly grabbed my waist and squeezed, constricting me. I couldn't breath. I grabbed the ground as he pulled my hair.

Kurama came in me but he didn't stop there. He pulled out and shoved his long tongue in me. The tongue was rougher then his cock surprisingly. He ran it over my g spot licking my walls. I moaned and grabbed his ears holding him in place. I came in his mouth. He lapped up all my juices. 

Kurama cuddled me at the forest floor cleaning me and nuzzling me. He held me tightly claiming me as his mate.  
He fell to sleep on me and as soon as I closed my eyes in my dream, I woke up.

I was having muscles spasms In my legs as I felt a liquid run down my thigh.

I came on myself while I was sleeping.

 

XendX


	12. Neo 1

I was in the library. Neo threw a book at me to get my attention. She took her umbrella and put it against my neck. For someone so short she was very dominant and strong. She barely came close my chin in height. She was still super cute though

She pushed me against the bookshelf.  
"Shhh",she put her finger over her mouth.  
She put her hand in my pants. Neo squeezed my ass and gave it a hard slap. I groaned and she shushed me yet again pointing to the librarian.  
I arched my back and whined as she put two fingers in me. I grabbed the book shelf and dug my nails into it. Neo smirked at me as she fingered me more roughly,wanting a reaction. 

I shoved my hand in her pants and fingered her hard,thrusting my fingers on her g spot. She gasped as her quickened her pace. I let out small moans feeling her brush against my g spot. Neo shut her eyes tightly as she came in her pants. I grinned and pulled my fingers out. She sucked on my fingers giving me a innocent look.

I wanted to slap that taunting smile right off her face. She rubbed my clit with her thumb as she thrusted her fingers harshly against my g spot. I looked down at her biting my lip hard as I came on her fingers. She pulled her fingers out slowly ,then kissed my hand. 

She bowed and disappeared, teleporting somewhere else. 

I came back to reality as my dog licked my face and wagged her tail, tilting her head. I pet her and clenched my legs together.

 

I'm definitely masturbating tonight after what happened.  
I'll write about it if I'm not too lazy.

 

XendX


	13. Neo 2

I laid in my bed with the vibrator. I pushed it in me slowly and put the settings at 10. It vibrated and thrusted in me erratically. I felt my wetness drop down my thigh. I thought about Neo imagining her fingering me again. I moaned loudly feeling the vibration right on my g spot. I couldn't even think anymore.

My eyes were lidded . I was panting like a dog as Neo ate me out while fingering me. Her nails scratching against my walls. I threw my head back as she put her whole fist in me. I bit my lip as she yanked her fist all the way out then shoved it back in.

I screamed as she licked my clit. She lifted her head and looked me straight in the eye. She smiled and tilted her head just watching me go crazy.She went even faster, punching my g spot.

I made high pitched moans as I came all over the vibrator. My face was heated as I shuddered pulling the vibrator out. I felt like I was in space. Everything was quiet and I felt like I was floating.

 

I couldn't even think right while I was writing this. 

 

XendX


	14. Adam 3

I was lucid dreaming in this one.

 

Adam was driving me home. It was dark and no other cars on the Road. Adam gave me a side eye and smirked at me.

I grabbed his dick through his pants as he drove past a stop light. I unzipped his zipper and went down on him. He grabbed my head and pushed it down I more as he got hard. I licked the pre cum off the top then deep throated him. I moaned around him as fingered myself. He bit his lip and he sped up the care flooring it.

I Sucked tightly as he moaned louder. I looked up at him watching his eyes , making sure they were in the road.

"Fuck!" He moaned as I bobbed my head even faster . I slid my teeth over it and nibbled the sides.  
Adam was most sensitive in the middle of his cock. I sucked roughly at the side leaving a red mark claiming him.

"I'm cuming" He warned before his cum shot out going over the steering wheel. I put my mouth over mid-ejaculation. I only got a little to swallow down and I gave him a sad unsatisfied look.

"So greedy." He chuckled.  
I smiled

 

Then I woke up to write this :D


	15. Threesome 2

Ren pushed me against the door of my bathroom.He held my mouth shut seeing parents down stairs. He pushed me into the room and shut the door.

I let out a muffled moan as he rubbed my clit through my panties. He picked me up and set my down on the sink. He pulled up my dress and ducked his head under. I held on to the faucet as he shoved his tongue into me. I bit my lip hard feeling it almost bleed. I banged my hand on the sink fighting the urge to scream.

Ren chuckled looking up at me. He grabbed my breast and squeezed them.I let out a hard gasp as I came in his mouth. He swallow it all and licked his lips. He unzipped his pants and bent me over the sink. He thrusted into me with no mercy fucking me hard. I bit my hand trying my best to keep my moans silent. He groaned softly as he took a fast pace. I felt like I was in a daze.

Then all off a sudden Nora came out of no where. Ren held me close to his chest,making me stand. Nora lifted up my dress even more sucking on my nipple and pinching my clit. She gave me a devilish grin and put the finger into me with Ren's dick. I whined and muffled my moaned as they both stretched me out even more. 

I came all over Ren's cock and Nora's wrist. Ren pulled out pushed me on the toilet then fucked Nora. I watched as he screwed her brains out. Nora moaned loud yet my parents weren't reacting. As Nora and Ren both came I heard a loud alarm it was getting louder and louder each time.

Then I woke up to my phone alarm.

 

FML

 

XendX


	16. Minato 1

I was the balcony of my house looking down at my garden. Of course it was my imaginary dream garden but it was still nice.

Minato came behind me and held my waist. He kissed my neck and looked Down at the garden with me. I turned around and kissed him. He kissed back lovingly. 

I know this looks like a live scene but I still was horny as hell.

He fingered me while kissing my neck. I moaned loudly. He bent me over the balcony railing. I looked down at everyone staring up at me. Mercury was down there with Adam Neji and even Kushina. They all watches as he fucked my brains out.

They all cheered as I came. It spilled all down in the garden over my bushes. 

Here's the twist.

 

Right before Minato came in me, Kushina came on the balcony and slapped me with a frying pan

 

I woke up in real life to my dog hitting me in the face with her tail.

I know right it sucks ass. Its not a full dream but I still wanted to write about it. It makes me feel better that I can share my stories and get feedback and share with y'all!!

 

TTTTHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNKKKKKSSSSSS

 

XendX


	17. Mercury 4

Mercury Pushed Me on my couch as he snatched the vacuum from me. I bit my lip as he kissed his way down my body, spreading my legs. He pulled off my jeans and kissed my thigh. Mercury licked and shoved his tongue in me and I chewed on my nail. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

He fingered me as he unzipped his pants pulling out his cock. He lifted my legs and thrusted in roughly. I felt his abs as he went even harder. I moaned as he hit my g spot. My eyes rolled back feeling him fill me. 

For some reason he was vicious and impatient. He rubbed my clit and hit my g spot even harder. Then Mercury thew me on my carpet.  
He slapped my butt  
"Ass up." I arched my back, Lifting my ass and he mercilessly fucked me from behind.

I Moaned loudly as he pulled my hair going in even deeper. I came hard on the carpet as I dropped my head on the floor feeling drained.Mercury came in me.....then he melted?

My friend was snapping her fingers at me trying to get my attention.


	18. Adam 4

In my dream I was cleaning all my shoes on my shoe rack. I cleaned all my Jordans LeBrons and KDs.  
Pretty normal....

Adam busted into my room and grabbed my arm. He pushed me against the wall and put his hand in my shorts. He put his finger in me then yanked it out I looked back at him as he grinded against my ass.

He thrusted in me roughly. He bit my neck leaving a mark. I moaned pushing back against him as he held my waist tightly. I punched the wall as he hit my g spot. He went faster making me drool. 

Then Ren came in my room through the window. Adam picked me up, pulled out then thrusted in my ass. Ren took the front and started a fast rough pace . I grabbed Rens hair screaming as they both fucked Me. Adam came first as he cursed in my neck. He leaned against the wall breathing hard.

I came second, All over Adams thighs and Rens Cock. Ren came last, deep in me.  
He put me down and Adam collapsed to the floor. I fell asleep on him and Ren rested his head on my thigh.

I woke up in the middle of the night to write this

 

Enjoy:D

 

XendX


	19. Neo 3

I was in my car driving. I looked over in the passenger seat and I saw Neo just sitting there. She had that annoying smirk on her face, looking at me. I swear I was gonna push her out the moving car. She put her hand in my pants and rubbed my clit. 

I tried to focus on the road as she shoved three fingers in me. I bit my lip and turned a corner into a parking lot. She didn't even wait for me to turn off the engine. She spread my legs and kissed my neck speeding up her fingers.

She gasped as I fingered her back. She clenched her jaw shut not even making a sound. I pushed her back and sat on her lap. I thrusted my fingers deeper in her hitting her g spot. She made a small strangled moan.

Her voice sounded like it hasn't been used in years. She kept her pace not letting up. She screamed as I thrusted even harder against her g spot, loving her light high pitched voice. I moaned loud as I came all over her fingers. I grabbed her hair and turned her around shoving my whole hand in her. Her hips started moving in their own accord as she dug her nails in my car seat. 

Neo moaned loudly as she came all over the car seat, breathing hard. I kissed her neck, and pulled my fingers out.

 

I had woke up from my nap to write this

XendX

P.S: I gave all the chapters titles


	20. Fox 1

I had a dream of a Fox!!

So in my dream I was just chilling in the computer lab at school. Fox opened the door and sat in the computer next to me. I looked at him and when he looked back I glued my eyes to my computer. He put his hand on my thigh and rubbed his hand up.

Then everything just happened so fast.....

Fox gripped my hair and slammed my upper body on the desk. He ripped my leggings in the back as he kissed my neck. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper. Fox thrusted into me roughly as he held the back of my neck. I moaned pushing myself back against him. He put his hands on either side of my head as he relentlessly pounded me.

I bit my lip as he rubbed my clit going even faster. Now I don't know where the hell I got my strength from but just work with me.

Somehow, I grabbed his arm and spun him then pushed him on the desk. I then sat on him and rode him fast. Fox held my waist as he helped me bounce up and down. He rubbed his finger against my clit and licked my ear. I clenched around him as I came hard, dripping on the desk and his thighs. Fox came in me groaning. 

I breathed hard as I looked at the window and saw a tiger just sitting there licking its lips.

 

......Then I forced myself to wake up to write this.....

 

XendX


	21. Neji 4

I have a very vivid imagination while masturbating...

 

For some odd reason I was in the Hyuuga Compound. I woke up tied to Neji's bed. He walked in the room and crawled into the bed and lay next to me. He was solving a Rubix Cube and had one more side to go. He gave me a side eye and put the cube down on his nightstand. Neji grabbed the hem of my pants and ripped then in half exposing me. I whined as he tapped my clit in a teasing way. He fingered me and kissed my neck,bucking his hips against He took off his pants as I pulled on the ropes. 

Neji grabbed my thighs and thrusted into me almost breaking me. I moaned hitting my head against the head board. Neji put my legs over his shoulders, held onto the headboard and went all out. He hit my g spot so perfectly I almost came from that. Almost..., I tried to thrust back against him but he over powered me and went at a pace that wasn't human.

He grabbed my ass as he had his rough vicious way with me. I couldn't even control my breathing as he constantly hit the back of my walls. He fucked me hard sending me over the edge. I....came.....everywhere. in real life and the dream. 

But Neji kept going and kept rubbing my clit. Finally he came but instead of in me(which made me very sad) he aimed it at my face. I opened my mouth as it shot all over my face.(now I'm happy again)

XendX


	22. Genos 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been watching one punch man lately. The Genos cyborg guy has been haunting me for a while

I was at the doctors office getting a check up. I got some shots and all that stuff and the doctor told me to wait 20 minutes before I start walking out. So I was there waiting,and this guy came in. He had blond hair, the sclara of his eye was black and his iris was yellow. It was pretty cool. And he was pretty sexy, despite how scary he looks. 

I grabbed his arm and pushed him against bed in the office. He was surprised and was gonna push me off until I held his wrists over his head and tied held them with my belt. I kissed his neck and made my way down. His squirming suddenly stopped when I licked his tip and took him in my mouth. He moaned softly and bucked his hips up.

Genos grabbed my head and thrusted into my mouth. His hands were cold and hard. I moaned around him at the thought of being fucked by a robot. He came in my mouth. It wasn't cum but it was a warm thick liquid, like syrup. I tried to swallow it all as it dripped down my chin.

I got up and pulled the end of the belt to get him to stand up. I pulled down my pants,sat in the bed and spread my legs. I pulled the belt and he came over to me. Genos put his arms over my head and slid them down my waist to hold me. He thrusted into me hard. I moaned grabbed his hair. He grunted and hit my g spot roughly. I shoved my hips forward against him as he want faster. I bit my lip as I came hard. Genos came deep in me after a couple more thrusts and moaned. I looked at the clock and saw I had 12 more minutes to do what I want with him....

 

 

XendX


	23. Mercury 5

I was walking down the street from my friends house. It was very dark outside. I walked down an alleyway and Mercury was in leaning against the wall on his phone. I looked at him then walked passed him.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"Hi." I said 

"Where's the bull? Not fucking him today."

"When I get home we will." I said. He followed me with his hands in his pockets.

"How about a quickie?"

"Not Here. Not at my house either. Adam is the jealous type."

"My house then sweetheart."

"Yep." I agreed.

He took out his keys and unlocked his car from the control. His car beeped as the headlights flashed on. The drive was awkward. Half way to his house I took off my seatbelt and bent over his lap. I unzipped his zipper and took out his shaft. He bit his lip and gripped the steering wheel tightly. I licked the base to the tip, he groaned and pushed my head down with one hand. He turned the wheel with the other hand and pulled into his driveway.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up kissing me. He pulled me into his lap and pulled my leggings down roughly. He positioned me over him then leg go and let me drop hard on his cock. I cried out as he hit my g spot.

I bit my lip as he yanked me up almost pulling out then slammed me back down. He sucked and bit my neck, leaving a noticeable red hickey. I grinded down on him and sped up. Mercury growled and held my hips tight,trying to set the pace again. I held onto the steering wheel and pushed back harder against him.

Mercury moaned,grabbed my hair and took me off of him. He pushed me into the back seat then climbed back. He kept a hard grip on my hair and thrusted into me hard. I groaned and held onto the leather seats. He pulled my head up and kissed my cheek. He moaned as he went faster and spanked my ass hard. 

"Call me daddy." He whispered in my ear. 

"Fuck me daddy."I moaned desperately. 

He laughed and lifted my ass up and rammed into me. I came hard and cried out. The car shook side to side. Mercury thrusted a few more times before thrusting deep into me, coming and filling me to the brim. He pulled out and sat on the seat

"Where's the other one?" He asked

"What?"

"Long hair."

"Neji? I don't know, I'll see him next Thursday though."

"Don't forget your still mine." He whispers.

"Yes daddy." I laughed. "Can you take me home?"Mercury had a jealous look on his face as he thought about what Adam would do to me.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. He drove me home and watched me walk into my house. He saw Adam greet me at the door and drag me into the house.

"Bullshit."


	24. Adam 5

Adam dragged me into the house and kissed me. He carried me upstairs and pushed me against the dresser.

"What did I tell you about seeing him." Adam growled in my ear, taking off his pants.

 

"What-" Adam ripped my leggings in half the bent me in half do my knees touched my chin. He thrusted into me hard and gripped my thighs tightly.

"You know I hate him."

"He hates you." I said egging him on. My head hit the mirror as he mercilessly fucked me into my dresser. I drooled and gripped his shirt, trying to pull him deeper in me. I came hard as he hit my g spot roughly. Adam put me on my feet and bent me over. He grabbed my neck hard and thrusted back into me.

"Hold yourself up." He snapped. I put my hands on my knees as I tried to support myself. He went faster, grunting as he yanked himself, out then thrusting back in roughly. Adam gripped a fistful of my hair as he came in me.

"Mine"; he said as he pulled out with his cum dripping down the leg. He cleaned me and put me in bed.

"I don't want you to see him anymore." I nodded but on the inside I knew I couldn't promise that.

Mercury was just too good to ignore


	25. Levi1

This happened so sudden and it scared me

 

I was in the bathroom at school doing my buisness. Then this small man came in, I never thought someone could be shorter the me He just walked in and looked up at me with bored eyes. Then he pushes against the sink and slapped harshly me before kissing my neck.

I just wanted to wash my hands, was that too much to ask for.

 

Apparently it was, I was thrown on the floor by a man 5 inches shorter then me. He pulled down my pants till they were around my ankles. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and bent down, licking my clit softy.

Damn,right after I took a piss.

 

He shoved his tongue in me, leaving rough handprints on my thighs. I moaned grabbing his hair and pushing him deeper in.

 

I guess hair pulling was a no no for him. 

 

He flipped me on my stomach growling as I heard a belt being tooken off. I thought he was going to spank me, instead he thrusted into me holding my neck and keeping me in place. My moans echoed throught the large bathroom. He didn't seem to care if I was hurt or not, but he didn't even use a condom or ask if I was on a pill. I was on a pill but he didn't seem to give a fuck.

 

He grunted as he came in me pulling out and watching it stain my butt. He wasn't done. He was so nice to finger me until I came. Pushing all his sperm out of me. He looked at his hand as if it were falling off.

"Disgusting." He said dryly, he voice was deep for such a tiny person. He cleaned me off then pulled up my pants and left me there after washing his hands.

 

Second Weirdest dream of my life

 

XendX


	26. Mikasa1

I was in my house making a sandwich. My parents and siblings were out So I was all alone with my pet snake. When I opened the fridge I suddenly heard my door open and close. Picha hisses but stayed in the kitchen with me, slithering on the floor. I peaked around the corner, only to be rushed back into the kitchen by a tall girl. She was scary her emotionless black eyes stared into my soul as she pushed me against the counter. She kissed me aggressively and set my on the counter. Me and my dumbass decides to kiss a stranger in my house back. She moans in the kiss, her voice soft and light filled with lust. 

I pushed my hand past her pants and into her panties,Mikasa gasped and held onto my wrist as I fingered her. She was so wet her panties were soaked already. I could already tell she acted tough but very sensitive. I pushed the larger woman back against the table and pulled off her pants. I got on my knees and took a long slow lick of her folds with Mikasa whining in anticipation. I smirked against her thigh and shived my tongue into her. She arched her and mianrd loudly pushing my head down. I sucked on her clit and fingered her fast working her to her orgasm. She came squirting me in my face. Her cum was sweet and bitter at the same time. 

 

Mikasa grabbed my hair and pulled me up kissing me and tasting herself on my lips. She quickly took my shirt and pants squeezing my breast and parting my legs with her knee. Her hand disappeared in between my thighs as she shived three of her fingers in me, I did the same fingering her at a fast pace. Mikasa cried out as I sucked on her nipple and shoved my fingers deeper inside of her. When I rubbed against her g spot she lost it moaning loudly as she came hard again. She continued to finger me hitting my sweet spots non stop until I came. She pulled her fingers out and sucked on them. 

She got dressed before pecking me on the lips, petting my snake and taking my sandwich. 

 

I just realised that if I was being robbed the robber would press rape charges on me

XendX


	27. Foursome1

I was outside sitting in my canopy. It seemed like a calm quiet vacation dream. I was drinking God knows what I don't even know. But it was pink on the top and purple on the bottom.

There were servants with platters in front of me. One was Eren the second was Neji and the last one was Fox. They all stood in a straight line shoulder to shoulder and shirtless with suspenders. I was being teased with an army of abs. Fox went behind my chair while Neji hovered over me. He picked he up so Eren could get under me. I was turned so my body faced Eren and I was greeted with a slap my a hard member. Neji ripped my shorts in half and poured lube on his erection. Eren probed his at my entrance. Neji thrusted in my ass and gripped my hair,pushing me towards Fox. I swallowed him down my throat and moaned as Eren went in aiming straight for my g spot. Eren sucked on my nipple as Fox held my neck and thrusted in and out of my mouth. I let out muffled moans groans and gripped his suspenders. Neji grunted as he kissed my neck and sped up pushing Fox farther in my throat. Fox came in my mouth then pulled out and painted my face. He knelt down and kissed me tasting himself. Then Eren came deep in me shooting against my walls. He moaned and held my waist tightly. Lastly Neji came but instead of in me he pulled out and sprayed my ass and Eren's hands.

 

XendX


	28. Yuu Kanda1

I woke up next to strange man and lots of alcohol bottles. I tried to get up without waking him but he turned around and opened his eyes to me. He had a glare almost worse then Neji. His blue hair was a mess as he sat up.

 

"So your trying to leave." He said. His voice deep and smooth. I don't know why I'm trying to get away from a sexy man but I guess dream me isn't a rapist.

I had on shorts and a bra. I could probably run. The house was huge though.

 

"Your not leaving until I kick you out." Kanda snapped. Well this arrogant bastard was keeping me hostage.

When he looked over to his nightstand I rolled out the bed and ran out the door. I went left, then right then left again and arrived in a room. There was a pool table in the middle. I was going to run back out but a ran into his chest instead. In he was there in all his glory and hungness. As naked as the day he was made into an artificial human.

He grabbed my neck hard enough to make me rethink my options but not enough to choke me. He pushed me against the pool table roughly. I struggled in his grip but every time I moved he tightened his grip. I stopped and submissed letting him do whatever.

"Let me hear your voice." He demanded. I shook my head and shifted on my feet when he loosened his grip. He was gentle when he got his way. But when he didn't he got it by force. I ran again when he let go shutting the door behind me to slow him down. I ran down a. Flight of stairs and into a huge kitchen. And he was right there again. I looked up at him. 

 

Was my voice really what he wanted to hear?

 

He pinned me against the counter and kissed my neck. Trying to get any sound out of me. Being the expert rapist that I am I'm good at keeping quiet. He reached to my shorts and pulled them to my knees. He was desperate, going down on his knees and pinning my hips to the counter. He focused on my clit sucking at it while fingering me.

 

I've masturbated a lot while my parents are home, my ability to not make a noise even amazes me. He nipped my clit using pain and pleasure just to get a moan. I was breathing hard gripping his hair. He growled, aggravated with my defiance.

 

He sat me on top of the counter lifting my legs around his waist his erection hot against my thigh. He thrusted into me slowly. He either wanted me to beg, or savor the feeling. I bucked my hips against him and tightening my legs around him to bring him closer. Kanda kissed me and buried himself all the way before stopping.

 

"Not until you talk." He said. He was throbbing against my g spot. With every minute that went buy he teased me and pushed forward. I let out a tiny moan when he rubbed against my g spot. He smirked and pulled out then pushing back in roughly. He kissed my cheek as I let out more moans. He sent faster his hands leaving red marks on my thighs. 

 

"Fuck," I cursed as I came hard pulling his hair. I tightened around him as I tried to ride out my orgasm. He grunted and came in me shooting hot cum inside of me. It dripped out on his counter.

 

"Can I leave now?" I asked. That seemed to have made him angry

 

"No"


	29. Levi2

I woke up in the middle of the night again to rustling in the covers. I turned on my light, only to see Levi sleeping in my covers. He let out an annoyed sleepy groan and pulled the covers over his head. He went lower under the covers, pullling down my shorts and lifting my legs. For a small guy he was pretty strong to pick me up and place me on his face. He shoved his tongue in me, reaching up under my shirt and playing with my nipples. I had to cover my mouth, knowing my parents were in their room. I whimpered lightly grinding down on his face. I looked down at his growing erection, and I had decided to free him. 

 

Levi was hard and throbbing I'm my hand. I licked up the side moaning quietly as he sucked on my clit. I took him in, sucking gently around him. He nipped me and I let out a high pitched yelp. I didn't know if my parents heard or not. Levi had a tight grip on my hips shoving his tongue inside me then pulling it out quickly. He lapped up at my juices and fingered me until I came trying to keep a low voice. I turned around slowly and lined him up with me.

 

Slowly I went down on his cock, letting out a gasp as he filled me. He grunted slightly helping me move up and down .I dripped with was dripping as he thrusted up into me and came. I whimpered as he filled me, gripping the sheets with my teeth to keep myself from screaming as he rubbed my clit. I let tiny whined escape my mouth until I finally came and collapsed next to him.

He turned off the light and kissed my forehead before turning around and going back to sleep.


	30. Mercury6

I hooked up my PS4 to my tv, putting in 2k17 and grabbing my controller. Mercury came in taking my second controller. We played online in the park. My team was winning by 13 points. Mercury narrowed his eyes at me when I dunked on his teammate.

He put two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva, then pushing my shorts to the side, slowly sliding his fingers inside of me. I bit my lip, slapping his hand slightly. I moaned clutching my hands on the controller, making me pass the ball and going to Mercury's team.

 

He smirked at me rubbing his thumb over my clit as he worked his fingers deeper inside of me. I gasped as I missed a basket, he continued his sabotage, rubbing his fingers roughly against my g spot. I came,squeezing my thighs around his wrist. He teased my entrance as he looked at the tv. The game had ended, and my team lost by 6 points. I glared at him throwing my controller on the bed and turning off the console

 

XendX


	31. Itachi 1

I was driving home at night down the highway. The road was empty, no other cars or anyone walking. I looked over in the passenger seat and Itachi was just there. I didn't jump or freak out in my dream. 

 

He looked over at me like he had been there the whole time. I pulled into dunken donuts hoping to get a coffee. When I looked back over he was gone.

 

My car door wouldn't open, now I started to get scared. Alone at night in a parking lot.

 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and he was there again. He pulled me into the back seat, holding me down with his hand on my lower back.

I squirmed under him, he took his hand off my back, and held the back of my neck, using his other hand to to pull my pants down. I heard him unbuckle his belt and taking it off. He wrapped the belt around my wrist and tightened it.

 

He slowly thrusted into me, holding onto the arm rest as he grunted. I moaned softly feeling the car move. My car squeaked as he went faster, pulling me into his lap. He put his fingers in my mouth moaning against my neck, bouncing me up and down.

 

I drooled moaning louder as his fingers moved down my throat and rubbed against my tongue. 

I started to breathe heavily, I looked over to the hood and seen two crows watching. A few moments later I came digging my nails into my palms.

 

One squaked as he came pulling out and releasing on my inner thigh. And he was gone again, a large hazelnut coffee left in one of the cup holders.


	32. Seokjin 1

I loved it when he begged. Begging for me to touch him. But I never would no matter how tempting his lips were, or how loudly he screamed for my attention.

Seokjin whined, against the floor, his chain clanking against the wall.

"Please." He begged trying to pull against the collar. The vibrator in him could be heard from a mile away. It hummed against the floor when he sat flat against his ass. He would squirm like a kid, until I offered him the tiniest bit of friction.

Taking him into my mouth and sucking lightly until he lost his mind. He was so ready to cum.

I denied him. He threw a temper tantrum. And I spanked him. exactly what he wanted. He was a masochist, what would I expect.

I didn't spank him as roughly as he wanted, but my hands clapping against his ass rung in my ears.

Be begged for a strap on, or anything other then that damned vibrator.

 

I just let him suffer though.


End file.
